


You Beautiful Bastard

by RinHaruismyOTP



Series: RoyEd Fluff One-Shots [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Brotherhood spoilers?, Established Relationship, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Love, M/M, possibly??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6731629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RinHaruismyOTP/pseuds/RinHaruismyOTP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse is travelling to Xing, and Edward is worried about his brother. Luckily, Ed has Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Beautiful Bastard

**Author's Note:**

> I felt the need for RoyEd, so here it is

“Roy, are you awake?”

Roy blinked his eyes open wearily. His eyelids were heavy with the sleep he’d been about to fall into, but nevertheless he held them up and turned over on the bed to face the blonde on the left side of the bed. It was almost midnight and the only light was that of the moon outside the windows, peering round the edges of the curtains.

He grunted in response to Ed’s questioning, and felt him sink onto his back from his position sat up against the headboard. Roy could just make out the glare his lover was sending the ceiling, and felt a small buzz of amusement run through his body.

“I can’t sleep.”

Roy sighed internally, but stretched out an arm to wrap around Ed’s waist, pulling him onto his side to face him and hitching up the side of Ed’s light top to gently brush his thumb up and down his side. “He’ll be fine, Ed,” he whispered, moving his head so his lips were by Ed’s ear and he could feel the blonde’s breath on his neck. “I promise, love.”

Ed let out a shaky breath, and Roy planted a soft kiss on his jaw. “I- Xing is a long way.”

“I know,” Roy agreed, pulling back to look Ed in the eye through the dark. “But it’s not like the two of you haven’t done far scarier and more dangerous things before,” he reminded him. He reached up and ran his fingers through Ed’s hair, feeling Ed lean into the touch.

“I was always with him then, though,” he protested, and Roy felt a small smile spread itself across his lips.

“Not always,” he said. “But even so, you’re both growing up, we all are, we’re moving on. Al’s going to Xing, where he will spend a few very happy years learning alkahestry and cursing Ling’s name, no doubt missing you every minute, and you will stay here in Amestris, with me, surely doing completely reckless things while I go crazy with worry and doing your very best to put the military in debt. And, of course, you’ll miss your brother with every fibre of your being, but you’ll be distracted enough trying to give me a heart attack that the time will pass much faster than you expect.” He paused, pecking Ed quickly on the lips, at which Ed made a rather endearing surprised sound. “And it’s not like you can’t send him letters, you won’t be completely without communication. And then he’ll be back before you know it, I promise.”

There was a small silence, before, “I love you.” Ed’s voice sounded choked up. “Bastard.”

Roy laughed lightly. “I love you too. More than I can possibly put into words,” he promised. “You’ll miss Alphonse, and he’ll miss you, you can’t change that, but it’s not forever. You’ll both be fine.”

There was another beat of silence, and Roy thought perhaps Ed had managed to fall asleep, before the dark shape of Ed’s head came towards his and Ed’s lips crashed down on his own in a bruising kiss. “You’re so perfect,” Ed panted as he drew back, hand weaving in Roy’s hair. “I love you so much bastard. So fucking much, and I don’t say it enough ‘cause I’m fucking emotionally constipated, but I fucking love you, you beautiful bastard.” Ed’s lips landed on his again, and Roy didn’t get a chance to reply then, though his chest felt like it was swelling at the words.

It was an hour later, once they’d both reached their high and come back down, that Roy curled up around Ed’s naked back, nipped his ear playfully and answered him with a vow of his own devotion.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you enjoyed it!! Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! x


End file.
